A long-standing challenge in day-to-day life of single men and women is dating and trying to find that perfect match or partner. Many methods have recently been introduced in our culture to help solve this problem. These methods range from “match maker” consultants to speed dating parties to online dating. The later method of online dating has become successful as a means for meeting people. However, online dating can be cumbersome and can require one to sort through hundreds of online profiles. It is frustrating when one tries to make contact with people and no response is received because one's profile or pictures do not accurately represent that person. And conversely, it is difficult for one to make the same decisions about other people without meeting them and seeing how they interact with others, dress, present themselves, etc. There are many times that these meetings result in disappointment because the person one imagined in one's mind, with the information you received from a single or a few photographs, ends up not being what was expected. Thus, there are many people who still want to meet someone face-to-face.
However, many people who want to meet someone face-to-face still need a way to quickly identify whether the people they meet have desired personal characteristics. Furthermore, many people would like to know before talking to someone for an extended period of time whether someone is single. Additionally, those that want to meet people face-to-face may still be shy or have a difficult time initiating a conversation because they do not know of any commonalities between themselves and the person they would like to approach. Still further, many people would like to meet a potential match face-to-face, but do not wish to advertise to the general population that they are looking for a possible relationship.
There exists, therefore, a need in the art for a mechanism that allows single people to quickly identify if someone who they find attractive in a face-to-face meeting shares commonalities and personal characteristics and is available for a relationship.